


Universe

by Azar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ascension thing isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the stargate100 Mark Wills song challenge; song is "Universe."

Oma might as well have put up a big "don't walk on the grass" sign, for all the rules he's been told he has to follow.

He can look, but not touch: watch his friends suffer, but offer them nothing. All the knowledge and power in the universe lies in his incorporeal hands, but only for its own sake. Heaven forbid--and heaven does forbid--that gift be applied.

For the man he once was, it would have been enough. He's no longer that man.

The universe is at his feet, but he's not allowed to be part of it.


End file.
